


Who Needs a White Horse?

by refusetoshine



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Q Being Q (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: Q is up to his old tricks, but this time, it’s Beverly being put to the test. Can she and her band of adventurers find Picard before it’s too late?
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. They Met in a Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this while listening to “White Horse” by Tenille Townes. I love the idea of Q toying with Beverly since they clearly dislike each other and I think it would make a really interesting dynamic.

It was one of those rare quiet days aboard the _Enterprise_. Beverly Crusher was using the lull to finish up the paperwork that was slowly taking over her desk. She had just signed off on one PADD and was about to grab another when a bright flash of light appeared. When it dissipated, it left a smug looking man with dark hair and a Captain’s uniform sitting on her desk.

“Q.”

“Well, it’s nice to see you too.”

Beverly replied with a scowl. Q had been a thorn in the side of the crew since the first day aboard the _Enterprise_ and he had the uncanny ability to show up at the worst possible times.

“What do you want Q?”

“Tsk, tsk, Beverly,” he admonished, “Still as impatient as ever I see.”

A deep rage was bubbling in the Doctor. Q annoyed her at the best of times. The way he was telling her off now was downright infuriating. Still, she kept it hidden for now. The man had once turned her into a dog and that was not an experience she wanted to repeat.

“The Continuum believes my tests on humanity to be a little...one-sided,” he continued, “Although personally I feel that Jean-Luc is a perfect test subject.”

The anger was starting to build, but Beverly still managed to only give the omnipotent pest a scathing look. She hated how Q just viewed humans as his play things, and she loathed how the Captain seemed to be his favourite chew toy.

“The Continuum has ordered me to diversify my results,” he admitted in a tone of disgust, “And so against my better judgement, I decided to test you.”

“I’m so flattered that you would think of me in your time of need,” Beverly quipped, her words dripping with sarcasm, “But I’ve got work to do, lives to save, so if you’ll excuse me -”

Beverly got up from her chair and prepared to leave her office, but with a snap of Q’s fingers, she found herself bound to her chair in what appeared to be vines. She tried to free herself, but the more she struggled, the tighter they gripped her.

“Now, Doctor,” Q sneered, “Who said I was giving you a choice?”

He snapped his fingers and Beverly found herself unbound, but her surroundings had changed. Instead of her Sickbay office on the _Enterprise_ , it appeared that she was in an ancient Earth tavern. She looked down and found herself not in her uniform, but a light blue dress with long sleeves in a slightly darker shade of blue. Another flash of light and she was joined by the rest of the _Enterprise_ crew. However, in the group of familiar faces, Beverly did not see Jean-Luc Picard’s among them.

“Where the hell are we?” Riker asked, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a set of armour adorned with red. The symbol on his chest looked suspiciously like the Starfleet insignia. The sword at his side had three glittering rubies in a row on the hilt. 

“It appears we are in a tavern,” Data replied factually. He was dressed in a long flowing outfit that was the same gold tone as his Starfleet uniform. In front of him was a small harp. “Based on my analysis of the architecture and the interior decor, I would estimate this tavern dates back to the mid-13th century.”

“But how did we get here?” implored Deanna. She too was in a dress, but hers was a bit more flowy and in shades of purple. 

“Q,” was all Beverly answered with.

A collective groan escaped the _Enterprise_ crew. Worf had a look on his face that was as if he would swing the mace on his side at the next person who even dared to speak to him. Beverly couldn’t blame him.

“He said he was testing me,” continued Beverly, “Something about the Continuum wanting him to ‘diversify’.”

“Did he say what this test was?”

Before Beverly could answer Geordi’s question, the door to the tavern burst open. Standing in the doorway was Q. He was dressed similarly to how he had when he’d sent them gallivanting through Sherwood Forest. Jean-Luc had been assigned the role of Robin Hood and the crew had been his band of Merry Men. 

Thinking about the Captain made Beverly painfully aware of his absence. She hoped that Q had decided to leave him out of this little adventure, but they weren’t high hopes. Knowing Q though, there was some kind of trick up his sleeve and Beverly was waiting for him to reveal it.

“Hear ye, hear ye!” Q cried out.

“Oh shut up you pest,” called out a familiar voice from behind the bar. 

The group turned to see the resident bartender of the _Enterprise_ Guinan assigned to the same task here. Beverly couldn’t help but grin. Guinan was about as fond of Q as she was. 

“Oh you’re no fun,” Q pouted.

“Do you mind telling us why we’re here?” Riker questioned the omnipotent being.

“With pleasure,” Q said with that same evil grin he’d had on earlier. 

Beverly had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something told her she wouldn’t like where this was going.

“Right now, your dear Captain is being held in that tower all the way over there.”

Q pointed to the window. Far into the distance, Beverly could make out a dark spire poking out over the treeline. Heights were not her strong suit and she tried not to be overcome with dizziness at the thought of being up there.

“Your task is to rescue him,” he continued.

“That’s it?” Beverly asked incredulously.

“Yes, well, you do have a time limit,” Q smirked, “You see, Jean-Luc has been put under a curse and if he isn’t rescued within three days, he’ll be trapped here forever.”

Q disappeared with his signature flash of light, leaving the crew to digest his words. In situations like this, they normally would defer to the highest ranking officer, who in this case was Riker. However, since Q had come to her first, Beverly felt responsible for this situation. She was going to make sure they saved the Captain and wipe that smug smile off of Q’s face.

“So,” she addressed the group, “Anyone got any ideas?”


	2. Count On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the crew tries to plan their rescue attempt, Beverly hears a familiar voice.

“Q! What is the meaning of this?”

One minute, Jean-Luc Picard had been sitting in his Ready Room, reading over some PADDs with a hot cup of Earl Grey tea. The next, he was in this stone walled room in a red tunic and black pants instead of his standard Starfleet uniform. Picard only knew one being who could pull off something like this. It was this being he was now addressing with a commanding fury.

“Answer me Q!”

A flash of white light appeared and from it came Q. As usual, he was wearing an over-the-top historical outfit. 

“You called, Jean-Luc?”

“What is this, Q?” Picard asked, “Where have you taken me this time?”

“If you must know, _mon capitaine_ , you’re locked safely away in a tower in 13th century England,” replied Q with a smirk, “Although this version of England isn’t entirely historically accurate.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” began the omnipotent man, walking closer to the Captain “Let’s just say your beloved Doctor will have quite a challenge ahead of her if she wants to see you again.”

Picard’s mind was racing.. He was in shock that he had not been the only one transported through space and time by Q. He was angry that Q had decided to once again play the part of a god in their lives. He was fearful that whatever Q had set out for Beverly would cause her harm, but he also had full confidence in the Doctor’s abilities to make it through just about anything. 

“Beverly is stronger than you give her credit for,” Picard stated defiantly as he stared down the being who had been a thorn in his side for far too long.

“You better hope that you’re right, Jean-Luc,” Q hissed, “Because if she doesn’t find you within the next three days, you’re mine. Forever.”

With that, Q disappeared in another flash of light. Picard found the chair he’d been sitting in when he’d been transported to the tower and sunk down.

_”Beverly, I’m counting on you,”_

***

At the tavern, Beverly and the rest of the _Enterprise_ crew were trying to formulate a plan of attack, but with Q involved, they had no idea what to expect.

“Data,” Beverly addressed the android, “What do you know about this period of history?”

Data paused for a moment. Then with a slight tilt of the head he informed the group of his knowledge.

“We seem to be in a period of history known as the High Medieval Period. During this time, many significant events occurred including a rapid increase of population in Europe and in England, the Magna Carta was signed in 1215. However, judging from the clothing that Q has put us in, I have deduced that this is not an entirely accurate recreation of England in the 13th century.”

Beverly groaned. Data’s observations were probably correct, which meant they were no closer to finding Jean-Luc than they had been to begin with. The rest of the group began throwing out ideas, but for Beverly, it was all drowned out by a baritone voice that she distinctly recognized. 

_”Beverly, I’m counting on you.”_

For a moment, Beverly felt like she was back on Kes-Prytt, sitting by the fire as she heard Jean-Luc’s confessions of love. The way she’d just heard his voice had been so reminiscent of their experience on that planet.

“Beverly? Is everything okay?”

Broken from her reverie, Beverly turned to her empathic best friend. Deanna had a look of concern on her face as she must have sensed the overwhelm of emotion emanating from her. The others had stopped talking and were looking at her as well. 

“I heard the Captain,” she said to the group, “He said he was counting on us.”

It wasn’t entirely the truth, and she knew that Deanna had picked up on that, for she was still giving Beverly a knowing look. They would have to talk later. For now, they needed to focus on rescuing Jean-Luc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, this story doesn’t fit canon, but let’s say it takes place not too long after Attached, but before Sub Rosa and All Good Things.


	3. Everybody Loves a Dark Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and the crew find a crucial key to navigating their way to Picard's tower. Along the way, Guinan gives Beverly some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from a lyric in the song "Dark Horse" by Caitlin & Will.

“I found something.”

The crew turned to the enigmatic bartender. They had decided to search the tavern to see if there were any clues as to how they should tackle the rescue of their Captain. Now it seemed that Guinan had found a piece of the puzzle. In her hand, she held what looked like a tattered piece of thick paper. She laid it out on a table and they all gathered around.

“It appears to be a map,” noted Data.

“This is some map,” Riker said, eyes widening as he took in the different areas featured.

The map appeared to be hand drawn. The tavern was depicted with a trail leading to the dark, ominous tower where Picard was being held. Along the way, there were different coloured areas depicting the various regions of this fantasy world of Q’s. Each area had an ominous label and the closer to the tower, the more terrifying they seemed. 

“Data,” Beverly said, breaking the silent tension in the room, “How long do you think it would take us to get there?”

“Assuming the scale on this map is correct and taking into account the variable walking speed of everyone present and the need for rest, I estimate it would take us roughly five days, seventeen hours, and twenty-four minutes.”

The room erupted.

“But Q only gave us three days!” Deanna cried.

“If Q was here right now -” Worf started, cracking his knuckles.

“Wait a minute!” Guinan shouted over the incensed crew. Then, when she got their attention, she continued.

“Who said anything about walking?”

\---

Guinan had noticed a stable behind the tavern. Upon reaching it, they had found a small troop of four horses of different colours.. Riker and Deanna chose the palomino. Data and Geordi chose the bay. Finally, it was down to the last two horses. One was a beautiful snow white, the other a sleek jet black. 

Beverly was drawing towards the white horse when Guinan stopped her. 

“I think you should take that one,” she advised, nudging Beverly towards the black horse.

“Don’t all the stories talk about a knight on a white steed saving the day?” Beverly inquired. 

Guinan smiled and Beverly could tell that the El-Aurian knew more than she was letting on.

“That’s true,” Guinan mused, “But everybody loves a dark horse.”

Beverly gave Guinan a smile and walked towards the black horse, knowing that the mysterious woman would not steer her wrong.

\---

Picard had taken to counting the bricks on the ceiling. Q had been generous enough to give him a fully furnished room in the tower, but there wasn’t much for the Starfleet Captain to do. As much as Picard liked his solitude, he still liked to be able to do something. Being idle did not sit well with him and so he was restless.

As they often did at times like this, his thoughts drifted to Beverly. He hoped that Q hadn’t been cruel enough to send her alone. Not that he doubted her ability to take care of herself, but Picard knew that when he’d been forced to save Vash in that Robin Hood farce, he had appreciated the company of his crew throughout the strange situation.

 _”I believe in you, Beverly,”_ he thought as he continued counting the bricks that made up his prison.

\---

“Where are we heading first, Data?”

Beverly had decided that Data was the best person to be their navigator and hold on to the map. The rest of the group had agreed wholeheartedly. 

“The first area we will encounter is called the Dark Woods,” Data stated, “We should reach it in approximately one hour, sixteen minutes.”

“The Dark Woods,” Deanna said, rolling her eyes, “How original.”

Beverly couldn’t help but agree with the empath. Both women had grown up with the classic fairy tales and many of those stories had some sort of ominous, evil forest that the hero had to travel through.

“Alright,” Beverly commanded, “Let’s go!”

The group broke out into a gallop at her lead. Beverly was amazed that the crew had just accepted her as the leader so easily, especially Riker. She trusted all of them with her life, but she never would have suspected that they’d defer to her lead in the way they had. 

Then, just like at the tavern previously, she heard Jean-Luc as if he were in her head.

_”I believe in you, Beverly.”_

She couldn’t help but smile. Jean-Luc’s optimism filled her with a newfound confidence. Beverly coaxed her horse into a faster gallop, and he responded to her commands instantly. From Jean-Luc’s rambles on equestrianism, Beverly had learned that it can take months, sometimes years for a horse to build a bond with someone. Yet, the moment she’d hopped on this horse, she’d felt a connection to the animal. She felt as if together, they were unstoppable. Beverly was glad she’d taken Guinan’s advice.

_”Who needs a white horse anyway?”_


	4. Into The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly’s quest to rescue Picard continues as she and the _Enterprise_ crew enter the Dark Woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been quite awhile since I’ve updated this story but I promise I did not abandon it! I lost my inspiration for awhile but I’ve been in a writing mood lately. An idea formed for this chapter and I decided to go with it.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter briefly mentions a beheading at the end.

As the band of displaced Starfleet officers entered the forest, Beverly couldn’t help but wonder why it was called the Dark Woods. The forest was well lit and tranquil with an abundance of plant life. Still, she felt a certain trepidation. Q was unpredictable at the best of times and she felt it was prudent to keep her guard up. 

“So much for the Dark Woods,” Geordi scoffed, echoing Beverly’s thoughts.

Beverly gave the engineer a quick smile. As they continued through the forest, Beverly’s unease began to grow. 

“Beverly?” Deanna inquired, breaking through the silence “Is everything alright?”

Beverly turned to her friend. She could see the concern etching her features and Beverly knew that Deanna had picked up on her discomfort.

“I feel like I know this place,” she responded.

It was true. The further the group travelled into the so-called Dark Woods, the more Beverly felt as if she recognized her surroundings. 

Just then, her horse jolted to a stop. The rest of the crew stopped behind them. Beverly gathered herself and froze at the sight in front of her. 

There, in the middle of the woods was a small cottage-like building. She slowly dismounted her horse and walked over towards a large willow tree in what could be considered the front yard of the building. Beverly walked around the trunk of the tree, scanning it up and down until she found exactly what she was looking for. 

In the trunk of the tree, there was a small carving of a heart with two initials inside. Beverly closed her eyes and could picture the night over twenty years ago where Jack had made that mark on a willow tree in the exact same spot.

“I can’t believe it,” she said aloud.

“Mind letting us in on the joke?” Riker asked the doctor.

Before she could answer, the door to the cottage opened revealing an eccentric looking older woman with short white hair and a friendly smile.

“Beverly!” she shouted, “I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Nana?” 

The woman stepped out from the doorway and walked towards Beverly, grinning ear to ear. Beverly couldn’t help but race over to meet her in the middle where they locked their arms around each other in a tight embrace.

——

Growing up, Beverly had always been considered a bit of an oddball. She and her grandmother had come to Caldos after the devastating plague on Arvada III. Their survival and Nana’s natural remedies had them labelled as witches by some of the more superstitious folk of the colony. Some of Beverly’s classmates taunted her with this, daring her to turn them into a frog. Others avoided her for fear that she would do just that. 

Being here with Nana in a fairy tale world created by a being who could turn them all into frogs if he wanted brought the painful memories to the forefront of Beverly’s mind. She tried to push them aside and focus on the fact that her grandmother was _here_.

“So, are you going to introduce me to your friends?” Nana asked, pulling away slightly

Beverly turned to see the crew had all dismounted as well and were watching the two women with a strange curiosity. 

“Of course,” she replied.

The crew stepped forward one by one to greet the formidable Mrs. Howard who had insisted that they call her Felisa. The last to approach was Guinan. Beverly noticed that the El-Aurian was a bit guarded, which was not typical of her behaviour, but she filed it away as Felisa invited the group in for some tea. 

——

“So you all serve with Beverly on the _Enterprise_?” Felisa asked the group as she poured tea into seven mismatched tea cups for the group.

“Yes, we do,” Riker replied, “Pretty glad we do. I can’t imagine anyone else being able to patch us up again after the kind of trouble we get into.”

The group nodded in agreement and Beverly could feel her emotions bubbling up. As a physician, her greatest fear was that someday she wouldn’t be able to save her crewmates. It was that same fear that had led to her leaving Jean-Luc’s quarters after their experience on KesPrytt.

Thinking of Jean-Luc reminded her of their task at hand. As much as she wanted to catch up with Nana, there were more important things at stake. 

“Nana?” 

“What is it dear?” Felisa asked, her eyes twinkling.

Beverly went to speak, then stopped. All the while, Nana kept looking at her with an almost impossibly emerald gaze. 

All her life, Beverly had been told how much she resembled her grandmother, right down to their identical blue eyes. The uncertainty that had plagued Beverly when the crew had entered the woods returned. She cleared her throat and lifted her tea to take a sip, hoping that the light was playing tricks on her.

Nana’s tea blend was her favourite. She’d even programmed it back on the _Enterprise_. As she lifted the cup to her lips and took a whiff of the hot drink, however, Beverly knew that something was wrong. 

She dropped her tea cup and it landed on the floor with a smash. The crew were startled and Nana seemed frustrated.

“That was my favourite cup, but it’s alright dear,” she sighed, before going to grab a broom.

Beverly’s eyes widened.

“Doctor, I noticed that you did not try to grab the teacup when it dropped from your grasp,” Data stated, “In fact, judging from your reaction when the cup fell, I would surmise that you dropped the cup on purpose.”

“Now why on Earth would you purposely smash your teacup?” Felisa asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

“Because,” Beverly replied, “You aren’t Nana and the teacup proved it. Nana would never be mad about a teacup breaking. She believes it brings good luck for the person who dropped it.”

Felisa’s face morphed from one of anger to a wide grin that would rival the Cheshire Cat. 

“Clever girl, but you still have no idea what you’re dealing with.”

Felisa began to change. Her eyes narrowed and her nose grew longer. Hair began to cover her until she was unrecognizable. 

“Oh my god,” Deanna whispered.

Before their eyes, where Felisa had been moments ago, was a giant wolf. It’s long sharp fangs were bared and it’s piercing green eyes were staring Beverly down. 

Beverly, for her part, did not back down, but she wished now more than ever that she had some sort of weapon. Just then, she spotted a hefty looking frying pan out of the corner of her eye. It wasn’t necessarily her first choice of weapon but it would have to do.

As she slowly made her way over to the frying pan, the wolf snarled louder. Beverly continued her journey and had almost reached it when the wolf pounced towards her, followed by a scream no doubt from Deanna.

Beverly gripped the frying pan, her life and all her regrets flashing before her eyes. She prepared to swing when a ruby hilted sword struck instead, beheading the wolf. She looked up at the first officer wielding the sword.

“Thanks Will,” she said breathlessly.

“Anytime Bev,” he replied in a tone that indicated he was shocked by what had just happened. 

—-

The group awkwardly left the cottage and back to their horses who had decided to graze in a nearby meadow. As they exited, the cottage itself disappeared along with any trace of the wolf.

Beverly looked down to find her dress which had been stained red with the blood of the wolf was now again blue. The whole experience had shaken her and the crew but she knew that with Jean-Luc’s life on the line, they wouldn’t give up. 

And neither would she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is actually a superstition that breaking a cup can mean good luck. I love the whole idea of Felisa (and the Howards in general) having sort of superstitious or witchy beliefs and so I incorporated that.


End file.
